The New Administration
by xxshyangel29xx
Summary: What happens when the new President is debriefed on the Stargate and how will he react to being introduced to SG1 both past and present.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this story but I do own the idea for the story etc.

A/N: I have resubmitted this chapter because of the many mistakes in the previous copy but the story has not changed so don't worry. Please bare with me I am trying to get a beta for my story. If any one wants to volunteer that would be great.

**Chapter One**

He had outtalked the best chatterbox in the country and he had preached and promised with the best of them; making it finally to the most powerful position politics had to offer! The oval office and the presidency of the United States of America. Charles Buttler the 3rd had fulfilled his ultimate dream in which now he could make a difference.

With such lofty ambitions and humanitarian schemes in mind Charles settled back into his desk chair and propped his feet up whilst gazing around his new office, enjoying the moment and his success.

A knock on the door however ruined the president's moment of gloating, he turned to see his new secretary walk in and announce that the chairman of the joint chiefs and his staff with a few others he had never heard of were waiting to brief him on some classified materials. At the presidents nodded his secretary let in the distinguished gentlemen; in walked Generals Jumper, Ryan, Virdine, Castleman and a General O'Neill.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" asked President Buttler.

General Ryan being the boss of the joint chiefs took the lead and began, "Good afternoon Mr President, we are here to brief you, Mr President, on a top secret project known as the Stargate."

"I thought that the classified briefing would be taking place at 3pm this afternoon in the situation room, cannot this not wait until then?" inquired the President.

"The Stargate programme requires an immediate briefing of the President and there are only a select few who have the highest security clearance who can be present during the briefing. Mr President the Stargate is an alien ring like device, that forms an artificial wormhole that takes groups of military and non military personnel to other planets in and out of our galaxy."

"You have got to be kidding me, alien devices and wormholes!!! Did the vice president or my chief of staff put you up to this, cos this is one hell of a joke!!" exclaimed President Buttler.

"This is no joke Mr President" stated General Jumper "the stargate has been in operation for the last 8 years, since 1995, out of Cheyanne Mountain in Colorado Springs. We currently have 23 SGC teams going off world at the moment exploring the universe, making allies and, through various treaties; they are exchanging technology and medicines well beyond our current capabilities."

Looking at the President the joint chiefs saw the stunned disbelief on his face, but knowing it would be best to continue and give the president all the facts and then let him absorb it all,

General Castleman pushed forward and was next to pick up the batten and educate the President.

"Basically Mr President the SGC reports directly to the joint chief of staff, yourself and what looks to be the formation of a committee of representatives from the major countries of the world. However that is in the very early stages and at the moment they have no authority or experts for that matter, to comment on the stargate and the technologies we have gained."

At this point the President having regained the ability to speak burst out "why do they have to report to me. I have no military experience nor am I an expert on the stargate."

The President's out burst was met with silence. It was General O'Neill, who had been silent up till now who spoke- as he was measuring the man who would hold the lives of so many under his command and those he loved- after all he had not voted for this President.

"Because you are the command-in-chief of the US Air force and it is air force personnel who are primarily on the SGC teams" claimed General O'Neill in a deadpan voice giving nothing way, which caused another tense filled pause.

General Ryan cleared his throat shifting the focus away from General O'Neill as he knew the man was not know for his patience or his diplomatic conversation.

"Mr President you will have the advice of everyone present plus too the SGC personnel who have years of experience, as well as, the stargate consultants. However it would be best if we inform you of the protocol involving decisions concerning the SGC as before the position of Homeworld Security was created; all life and world threatening, allied related, foothold and new advances were called in from the SGC to that red phone on your desk Mr President. The phone is a direct line to the base commander who would call to give a sit-rep, where we would then discuss our options and hear the recommendations from our experts but most importantly SG1."

Taking a breath so he could continue General Ryan was interrupted by the President who raised his hand stopping the general from continuing, asking "who is SG1 and why do we most importantly have to take their recommendation and also could you give me examples of previous situations in which the previous administration had to deal with."

General Ryan stopped and looked to General O'Neil as he had been leading SG1 for the last 7 years, however, the man was stubbornly silent causing another unwelcomed pause. With all the other generals waiting for O'Neil to answer the President's questions, they had all turned and looked at him only to find him in grossed in picking the lint off his dress blues completely ignoring them seeming to be in his own world. Sensing that there was something going on, the President finally noticed that all the people in the room were looking at the only General the President did not know by name, and who seemed to be rubbing him up the wrong way for no reason.

Recognizing that O'Neill was not going to answer the Presidents questions General Virdine stepped in whilst scowling at O'Neil wondering what was going on because he was never this uncooperative before.

"SG1 is the flagship team of the SGC, Mr President, they have first contact with alien races and have saved this world and many like it many times over in the last 8 years ever since the stargate has been running. They have the most experience and are the best experts on all things related to the stargate, they are without equal. When they say that something is dangerous or required then everybody had better pay attention!" "As too previous situations Mr President well there was the time when Appohis sent two mother ships to earth with the intent of blowing it up because we would not bow down to them as gods, and there was also the fact that Teal'c who was first prime of Appohis but betrayed him when he realised he was not a god and switched sides. He is now on the team that is killing off the system lords and any other goa'uld one by one including Appohis. Then there was a time when there was an asteroid set on a collision course to earth where upon impact it would of destroyed the planet. The Asgaard, our allies, could not help because of the protected planets treaty that was in place between the Asgaard, the goa'uld and our selves. Although SG1 managed to come up with a plan with the help of the Tok'ra, where in the process they discovered that the goa'uld had deliberately set the asteroid on a collision course to earth as a way of destroying us and circumventing the treaty with the asgaard. "Luckily Colonal Carter adjusted the plan and they took the asteroid into hyperspace where it came through on the other side of earth." As General Virdine finished giving examples, the oval office was silent as the occupants were waiting for their commander in chief to speak, and when he did it was to the disgust of General O'Neil.

"Are you telling me the world was almost destroyed by aliens and that we have aliens on earth at this moment!! As well as the previous administration continued to allow this this stargate to operate knowing the consequences!! Why hasn't it been shut down or even buried?" demanded the President.

All the generals present except for General O'Neil began talking at once…

"Sir!! It would make no difference....."

"The last administration tried to shut down the gate, sir, with disastrous consequences....."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…etc**

**A/N: **Hi just a quick note to say please forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes as I am still looking for a beta but every body is really busy so please bear with me. Also I am seeing as I'm from the UK I will be using the English way of spelling things.

**A/N: **Also I have no idea how things operate in the oval office so I am basing most of what I write off what I learned watching the west wing lol. Anyway please review, reviews inspire me to write more quickly. Thanks

**Chapter 2**

Leaving the other Generals to express how vital the Stargate programme is for the safety of the planet, Jack sat back and watched his new commander in chief the President of the United States act like a fool. Fair enough, Jack had to give the guy credit for not totally flipping out at the news that they were not alone in the universe but to immediately think to shut down the program out of fear was just weak in his eyes. He could of at least wait to hear how everybody at the SGC gave their very lives to keep the planet safe and not just that; but also to improve the world's technological, medical and agricultural processes and contributions, the least the man could do was give the program the benefit of the doubt before he made any snap judgments and immediately order for the shut down of the Stargate.

Looking around the oval office Jack remembered the friendly chatshe had had with General Hammond and President Hayes over the last year; he remembered that they had been friendly but productive chats without regular politics crap or their egos getting in the way. President Hayes always respected and understood the dangers of the Stargate; taking advice from the experts in life threatening situations and he was always grateful to the personnel for putting their lives in danger. Sitting here and listening to the new shrub, he couldn't help but wish for the old days.

Tuning back into the conversation, Jack realized that they were all staring at him.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that last bit"

They all knew that he was lying, he could see it in their faces but he didn't care; if it was important they could just repeat what they had said. Silence once again permeated the oval office as the other occupants sat stiffly in their chairs and glared at the irreverent General O'Neill.

"Perhaps you would like to join the conversation again" replied the President icily.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe we have been properly been introduced or told exactly what your job is general, that your presence is required here today. To my knowledge I hadn't heard that there was a new joint chief" gritted the President.

Nobody in the room could mistake the veiled insult or dismissal of the general and much to their horror they looked on to see General O'Neill's reaction at the Presidents dismissal, the dismissal of a man who had sacrificed everything and more for his country, his planet but also for other planets in the galaxy. Fearing O'Neill's reaction to the veiled insult General Ryan quickly spoke up trying to dispel the hostility, that was forming between their commander in chief and the most important and influential man in the world. Oh nobody who knew about the Stargate programme could doubt that O'Neill had power as the man was one of the very few who had first had knowledge of all threats to Earth, he also had very powerful allies and devoted friends who would do anything for him and lastly he had a special gene that allows him to defend Earth from any threats or if he wanted to he could use that same gene to destroy Earth.

"Mr President, this here is General Jack O'Neill Director of Homeworld Security; as Director of Homeworld Security General O'Neil is in charge of the SGC, Area 51, the x 302 and x 303 battleships and any other alien vessels and the Ancient outpost in Antarctica. General O'Neill was CO of our flagship first contact team SG-1 for 7 years before he replaced General Hammond as commandor of the SGC for a year, where upon he was promoted - when General Hammond retired - to Director of Homeworld Security."

Watching the President digest the brief outline of his responsibilities and part of his service record Jack was fuming inside. Who did this shrub thing he is. Sure, he is the President of the United States but really there was no need to be rude or flex his power muscles to show whos boss, just because he wasn't listening to every word the man had to say, if it had been that important why not just repeat it. Jack was getting tired of all the political posturing and power playing that occurred in DC and now he had to put up with it from this pin head. Subconsciously shaking his head Jack came to a startling decision in that moment, realizing that it was a time for change. He was tired of this crap, and there was no way he would be able to work with this schumuck.

Unbeknown to Jack President Butler was having the same thoughts. Upon hearing General O'Neill's job title the president inwardly cringed at finding out that this was one of the original members of the programme. Who for a decade had dedicatedly worked to ensure the safety of this planet and others by risking his life many times over.

And he had just insulted the man.

Slyly glancing at O'Neill, the President noticed the oddest expression on the general's face which surprised him as he thought he would be furious at the insult. But no the general looked to be very pensive and a million miles away. Noticing that the occupants had also noticed this but had respectively left him to his thoughts the president realised that the man before him had many supporters, a realization brought home again by the by the way the others stepped up and covered for him, President Butler knew that he was dealing with a powerful man.

Making the President now view O'Neill as a rival causing President Butler to slip back into candidate mode; where he had to analyze his opposition's strengths and weakness now that he regconised his opponent.

In order to gather his thoughts President Butler leaned back in his chair and looked around his new office admiring the décor allowing his gaze fall upon the portrait of President Lincoln; lingering on the portrait President Butler gained strength from Lincolns face gaining the insight that he, Charles Butler 3rd, was President of the United States, he did not have to cower or fear anybody. He had slogged through the hard months of the presidential campaign and had won, and there was no way he would go through another dog eat dog fight for power no matter what it concerned or whether he was an expert or not.

Leaning forward on his chair he took a big breath and began a speech that would be the start of the biggest international and planetary catastrophe in the history of the United States.

"I think it would be best if I shut down all programs relating to the Stargate until I can get a better understanding of the programme itself, and it would also allow me the opportunity to read some of the mission, technology, medical and funding reports along with any other developments made since the Stargate has been in operation and then I will consider whether or not to continue. And yes you have all made valuable points on why the Stargate should remain open but to be honest I feel that it should have been left buried where it was found and never been put into operation. We're dealing with things we have no right to be dealing with and if the threats are as real as you say they are, and that the Earth came within a breaths whisper to being destroyed, I think as a leader but also as a human being I have an obligation to shut down the Stargate before any harm comes to the planet and its people. Now with the Stargate shut down effectively immediately I realize General O'Neill that I have left you with nothing to do at the moment and in reviewing all reports it will be a while before you get back to work. So just like all those working within the Stargate programme, I think it would be best if you take a paid vacation until further notice or until reassignment. Although if you could make yourself available to me for any queries that I might have I would appreciate it as you are one of the fore most experts on the Stargate and the dangers that come with it, are you not???"

Shock vibrated through the air in the oval office at the Presidents decisive decision and its implications. It seemed that this administration was going to take a negative attitude towards the Stargate and there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

To Jack the President's announcement was no shock to him, he expected the shrub to do something like this. He saw this as the opportunity to have a vacation with Carter and the guys and maybe make plans for the future, and in order to do that he would have to take the very first steps here in the oval office with this pin head.

Relaxing back into his chair Jack nodded at the President before answering.

"I'm not an expert on the gate itself sir, that would be Colonel Carter, who use to be 2IC of SG1."

Generals Ryan and Jumper both picked up the fact that O'Neill referred to Colonel Carter's position on SG1 in the past tense and where so shocked that they simultaneously burst out, "What do you mean she use to be, where is she stationed now then?"

Jack paused for effect knowing how much his words would effect those who knew who she was and how valuable she was to the programme.

"She retired from the Air Force last week and her paperwork was complete as of today."


End file.
